Obtaining as-built dimensions of structures, such as roofs or other components of a building, may be required for various purposes. Conventional methods of obtaining as-built dimensions of a structure include manual measuring or surveying techniques. Manual measuring requires a worker to physically measure dimensions of the structure. The resulting measurements may be inaccurate, and workers may be placed in dangerous environments while measuring the structure. Surveying techniques may result in accurate measurements. However, surveying requires a trained technician and a stable platform from which to shoot.